Lucretia/Quotes
In-Mission ---- Generic ''-"I'll grind you to pulp!" ''-"I'll slash you to ribbons!"'' ''-"Just die, will you?!" ''-"Your existence angers me!"'' ''-"You're not even worth the effort!"'' ''-"Feel High Elf power!"'' ''-"Go to hell!"'' ''-"So pathetic!"'' ''-"Let's go!"'' ''-"Follow me!"'' ''-"Move! This way!"'' ''-"Scatter! Move your feet!"'' ''-"Gather together!"'' ''-"Halt! Stop!"'' ''-"Retreat, quickly! Another chance will come!"'' ''-"Move it, you sloths! Are you even elves?!"'' ''-"We're the *'best'* High Elf troop.”'' ''-"No need to be so nervous, people."'' ''-"That ought to be enough. We'll return."'' ''-"Don't dare bring shame to the high elves."'' ''-"Bury those lowly worms!"'' ''-"Go! Show them the might of the high elves!"'' ''-"Take that, Humans!"'' ''-”Gather together! Now!”'' ---- Mission 1 -(To Morene) ”So, is this what you wanted to see?” -”Bitch.” -”There Morene. See? Nothing but dust.” -”What am I doing out here…? I can’t even think straight with this sun beating down…” -”Gods…” -”So, the Liches can summon Bone Dragons with this?” -”To arms!” -”Me too.” -”Uh.. that was a Bloodsucker.” -”Less smelly than the Swine.” -”How did they get here?” -Hey, that way’s the cliff.” -”He actually believes that story the Liches told him?” ---- Mission 2 -”What if more come?” -(In reply to Rumen) ”Who said I was worried?” -(To Overseer Morene) We don’t mix well--Never have. Hey, is it true that Half-vamps will suck the blood out of anything? Yuck…” -”Yes, I know Overseer--and who are you calling pathetic, Bitch.” -”I always get the hardest job.” -”Yeah, yeah. She’s such a bitch.” -(Seeing a Human troop leader) "Hey - Ape Leader. Yeah you, Monkey... You want a piece of me?" -”Rumen’s troops need assistance. Let’s go!” -”Except for the fact that our bloodsucking Overseer is still alive, we’re fine.” -”Yes, my Overseer.” -(amused) ”Gods.” -”More apes ahead. Ready the boosts!” -(Annoyed) ”I’m trying! What can I do?” -(Conceding) ”Damn it.” -”We did it.” -”Dunno.” -(First words to Rithrin)”Why did you have to come here, fool?” -”I knew it. ‘Wasn’t really a choice’... Ha.” -”My original blade broke. It’s just temporary. I’m going to change it soon.” -(Remark to Rithrin’s usefulness) “Maybe as Pig-chow…” -”Really… Ecclesian you think? Damn Ecks.” -”What’s true, Commander?” -”These Monkeys are tiresome.” -”Hush! Keep your mind on the battle!” -”Boost yourselves! Rithrin, don’t stand idle! Assist from the rear!” -”I know, Overseer.” -”What are you waiting for? Move.” -”Good job, High Elves.” -”Rumen is moving. We’ll take down the Archers before the Infantry engages in melee. Stand by.” -(To Morene’s suggestion) ”Should I remind you, Overseer, that I’m the troop leader?” -”A clean finish. Rithrin, bet you can’t top that.” -”Don’t call me ‘Luci’, you gigolo.” ---- Mission 3 -”So this is the place…” -(To Rithrin) “We don’t need more ‘manpower’ when we’re here, dumb ass. And don’t make me tell you again -- Don’t call me Luci!” -”We have one chance to get them. Cavalry, why don’t you go say ‘hello’.” -”The Scouts are history. Move.” -”We have Archers and Cavalry. Don’t panic.” -(To Rithrin, then player.) “Don’t tell me about it, you idiot! Select the Archers, press the directional pad to use the Boost, then fire!” -(To Morene) “Who told you to score me? Pfah! We must stop by a forest to regenerate! Move!” -”Halt!” -”It’s what the ruling class does.” -”Enough. Move!” -(Upon spotting a battalion) “Wouldn’t have it any other way… APES!” -”Arrows! Archers are nearby! If we’re hit during melee, we’re done for! Find them!” -”Don’t let them get through!” -”Like taking candy from a baby… Oh, and just one more ‘point’, Morene…” -”You’re the only bloodsucker here. How about I report that you died in battle…” -”Why did you come to my troop?” -(Retort to Morene’s snide remark) “Is it also common for a Half-Leech Overseer to be assigned to a single troop?” -”...Next time.” -”I won’t, you bitch.” -”Damn..” -(After Morene spots the enemy’s camp) “Let’s do this.” -”Their leader! Look--he’s wearing metal armor! He’s vulnerable to lightning magic. Boost yourselves!” -”Finish those Archers off! Kill them quickly!” ---- Mission 4 (Glaucus River) -(Mission Start) “Honestly, if the Hogs are guarding the riverbank, and there are traps around, why do we need to be here?” -(Upon seeing the dead Hogs at their ransacked camp) “Stupid…!” -”Oh please... they’re gonna attack Regnier this far upriver? They’re Apes!” -”Speak of the devil… troops, ready yourselves!” -(To Morene about facing away from the sun) “Stop telling me things I already know!” -(Ignoring Cirith, to Rithrin’s comment about the enemy’s plan) “I guess it’s possible…” -(To Cirith’s comment about the Hog Axemen) “Better them than us.” -(To Morene’s outburst over the Hogs being their forces) “Okay okay, quit being such a bitch.” -(After Cirith’s comment) “After them!” -(To Cirith’s question towards Rithrin) “Ha! This fool was beaten by that Ape Gerald at Raven Meadow. Probably saw that old one there, too.” -”For an old guy he sure runs away fast.” -(To Morene’s tutorial comment about moving all troops at once) “Yeah yeah, thanks for the pointer. Let’s get to the riverbank to see if more Monkeys are about.” -(Cutscene, approaching the Glaucus itself and its floodgate) “The riverbank looks secure enough.” -”But, we have to tell the main force about this...who to send, though?” -(Fighting cutscene) “Why can’t they just die..? Finish him!” -(Chasing Hugh) “He’s trying to bait us, but he’s so slow…” -(To Cirith pointing out the enemy Cavalry) “Figures. Hide behind the Swine!” -”Again!” -”Lock them with our Hogs! Hide behind the Hogs! Quick! Rithrin, attack the Cavalry!!!” -”Find that old one! I’ll have him skinned for dinner!” -”I’ll cut out his heart! Ape! Monkey! After him!” -”He’s fleeing! Coward!! Catch him!” -(Upon seeing the main Orc force wipe out by the floodgates) ”What the..the riverbank…!” -”Stay calm! Fight! Forget the damn Pigs!” -”Damn dirty apes…” -(Ignoring Cirith’s question, replying to Morene’s suggestion to attack Hugh) ”Oh, what good will that do?” -”No way, he has to hold the riverbank…” -”Too risky on just a hunch.” -(Conceding to Morene’s idea) “Okay, okay we’ll try it…soldiers, get that old monkey! Extra rations for the one who brings me his head!” -(To Cirith’s comment on Geralds arrival, and the success of Morene’s ‘hunch’) “Guess her human side paid off.” -(Spotting Gerald in the fight) “Ah, the mighty Gerald.” -”So brave, so loyal...so stupid…” -”Ooh, feisty--I like this monkey!” -(To Morene’s urging to fall back as well) “Well, as long as they’re done with it…Okay. Until next time, Monkey-Monks! Kisses!” ---- Mission 5 -”Barbarians.” -”Cut them down! Don’t let even one chimp escape!” -”Apes! Feel the might of the High Elves!” -(After much fighting) “Aha, gallant Knights have come to greet us!” -(Surprisingly cheerful) “...and I thought the Monkey-Knights would be more challenging. Ha, Hironeiden’s best, indeed.” -(Mission end) “That ought to be enough. We’ll return.” ---- Mission 6 (Esse) -(Mission Start) “Scorpions, move!” -”Protect the Scorpions as they destroy the walls! Move!” -(Upon Morene spotting Catapults) “Rush the Catapults and block them! Hurry!!!” -(Upon seeing the Scorpions destroy the wall) “Advance!!!” -”Don’t get too confident! There are many Catapults near the inner wall. Lure the enemy out of Catapult range and fight!” -(To Morene, about using the Scorpions) "I don't need your advice. Any High Elf would know this, Half-leech!" -(After Morene states the fall of the inner wall) "Charge! Just focus on capturing the King beyond the inner wall! Find the King!" -(In response to Morene’s and Cirith’s chatter) "Shut up! Just concentrate on the battle!" -"They're abandoning the castle. Looks like just a few henchmen are blocking our way!" -"Take out the magic-users!" -(Upon seeing a captured Walden on his knees) "Looks pitiful. What's your name, monkey?" -"He's useless. Kill him." -(Mission End) "You should have run, monkey." ---- Mission 7 (Halmoral) -(In reply to Cirith’s comment) "So let's finish this quickly and go home. We'll secure outlook points with Scouts and move cautiously." -(In response to Morene’s observation about enemy reinforcements) "I say let them come." -"I don't see a better choice." -”Apes! Damn!” -(Upon unleashing the floodgate) ”Drink that, Monkeys!” (Mission Ends) ---- Mission 8 (Hironeiden) -"So Hironeiden falls under this High Elf's feet." -"No problem. Advance!!!" -"Kill on sight! Today ends the history of humans!" -"Cirith, you're the most Human-like Vell I've ever met." -(In reply to Morene’s observation about the enemy’s numbers) "We'll have to destroy the this castle in haste! Hurry!" -(In reply to Cirith’s humorous though) "The only thing around here with cracks in it is your empty skull." -(In reply to Morene’s dynamic score of the current battle) “Yeah, yeah.” -(Upon the collapse of the inner wall) "Charge! Get the Catapult first!" -(Upon spotting Dwarven War Baloons) "Look, they brought party balloons!" -(After Morene’s observation) "Archers, take care of them!" -"The Dwarves are serious. This is not going well." -(To Morene’s question about the Dwarves possibly suspecting Waldermar’s intentions) "Suspect what?" -(After hearing a Dark Elf Knight call out a retreat order from Commander Rumen) "Damn! We almost had them. Retreat! Move out!" ---- Mission 9 (Posterus Green) -(Mission Start) "High Elves, in retreat...if it weren't for the Dwarves and Vulgar Elves, we would be counting treasure in Hironeiden by now. If only Regnier didn't pull back his troops..." -(Upon noticing a flare not far off in the distance) "A signal...?" -"Keep your wits, and lure the enemy to and fro! We'll take them out with Archers and Wyverns!!!" -"That should be enough. Let us retreat!" ---- Mission 10 (Scimeterdell, The Holy Ground -”Morene, tell me the truth. We’re not out here to find Rithrin, right?” -(Ignoring Morene’s remark about not being so venomous with her like usual, worried tone)”You know where Cirith is, right? She didn’t have any real interest in Rithrin. She couldn’t have gone after him.” -(Skeptically) ”Who believes in that fairy tale anyway?” -(Confused) ”Huh? What does the heart have to do with Rithrin?” -”A Ballista is nearby! Find it!” -(Frustrated)”Damn it, where is Rithrin?” -(Unwilling to accept Rithrin’s and Cirith’s true nature) ”I….” -(Confused) ”Helped you?” -(Questioningly) ”Then why let the Patriarch…?” -(In thought) “The Ancient Heart…” -”I don’t follow - what power?” -(Charging at Morene, enraged)”I tire of you, Half-leech!” -(Wondering what Morene means by mentioning what Cirith’s reason for following Rithrin really is) ”What?” -(Worried, not accepting the truth) ”What about Cirith…?” -(Realizing the truth finally) ”So Cirith is…” -(Shocked by the truth) ”Damn…” -(Upon seeing Rithrin being stabbed by the Patriarch) ”Rithrin!!!” -(Standing in front of Rithrin’s funeral pyre, gazing off into the moon with tears in her eyes) ”Though a wisp of smoke you may become, sailing to the moon, Forget not the eyes that last laid upon your bloom. To the moon I vow, never to forget, So that when I follow you to its embrace, I shall remember the eyes I last beheld. I shall remember, always, your face…” The End. ---- Map Dialogue After Mission 1 -Base needs to hear of the human’s movements.” -”Rumen will know what to do.” -”Commander Rumen, the Hironeidens are…” -”We haven’t seen any others. They might know more at the Capital…” After Mission 2 -”To Arein, Commander?” -(To Rithrin) “Fitting excuse.” -(To Rumen’s idea) “Eh? Why me?” -”Rumen is a disgrace to the Dark Elves.” “She serves the Half-Vampires so eagerly.” -Lucretia, to Rithrin: "I wasn't talking to you, ass wipe!" ~Cirith: “Ah-ha hee hee!" ~Lucretia: "Shut up, Cirith!" -(To Morene’s “Keep quiet”) “Bite me. That’s...just an expression..” After Mission 3 -(To Rithrin, following up on his response to Cirith’s compliment) “That’s true.” -(To Morene) “This isn’t over yet, Overseer.” -(Angrily, after hearing Morene calling her ‘Luci’) “It’s Lucretia, bitch!” -(Upon arriving to Arein once more) “Arein…!” -(To Morene’s comment about the human-made castle) “It was. Now, it’s ours.” -(To Rumen in the Operations Room) “Are we going to stay here until Regnier comes?” -(In Arein’s pub) “I don’t trust her.” -(To Cirith) “Rumen, you dope. Her loyalty to the bloodsuckers bugs me. Why does she support them like that?” -(To Rithrin’s comment, mentioning the Kaedes rebels) “Are you nuts?! What if someone hears…” -”You’re such an idiot. If even one Kaedes High Elf is found, the entire troop is beheaded. So shut your mouth.” -”And it’s impossible, as long as Regnier stands.” -Pay attention. It’s because of Regnier that Waldermar gained power to rule Vellond and Dark Elves. Regnier conquered Hexter and brought the Pigs and Ogres under Waldermar’s rule, and so we Dark Elves were conquered as well.” -(To Rithrin speaking of Regnier’s neutrality) “What?” -”How would you know?” -”Ahh..it’s the Oversucker--I mean...seer of course.” -”Whatever pleases you… Bitch.” -(To Rumen’s question of her knowing the Glaucus River) “Of course.” -”Yes...?” -”Hello…a bit paranoid? You really think those Apes will come that far.” -”I guess that’s why it always happens…” -If the Hog mission is already underway, why do I need to babysit them?” -’What did you do in the war?’ I babysat pigs, that’s what…” -(After leaving Operations) “This sucks.” -(To Cirith’s “What”) ”We gotta go to Glaucus River. We have to watch the Pigs watch the riverbank.” -(To Rithrin’s question) “Regnier’s coming that way, so we need to keep the Chimps at bay if they think to go there.” -(Adding to Morene’s comment about Human Intelligence) “They would have to be… We leave at moon fall, two days from now.” -(Two Days Later) “Company! Move out!” -(To Rithrin’s ‘Picnic’ comment) “Picnic my ass.” After Mission 4 (Glaucus River) -”I wonder how Rumen knew the Monkeys’d be there.” -(To Rithrin and Cirith) “Will you two teenagers knock it off?” -(Aloud, after hearing Cirith wondering aloud herself if Lucretia and Rithrin still have sex) “SHUT UP and MOVE!” -(Upon seeing Regnier) “Wow, finally in the flesh. Oh my god, he’s ripped!” -(To Rithrin’s comment) “Immortal my ass. Don’t tell me they say he doesn’t age, either. Looks like some Human crossbreed to me. How worthy can a mongrel be?” -(To Morene’s comment) “Oh, I didn’t mean you, Morene… this time.” -(To Rithrin commenting on Regnier’s lifestyle) “Fate?” -”He’s just a Human mongrel. What’s with this immortal warlord thing? Probably a product of an Ogre jumping a Human female. And I bet he’s got his daddy’s brains.” -”Morene and I have to report to Rumen, so wait for us at the quarters.” -(In the Operations, replying to Rumen’s compliment) “You’re the amazing one, Commander. How did you know they were coming?” -(Away from Operations, in Arein) “Commander Rumen’s pretty mad.” -”Morene, why are you always so… off?” -(In Arein’s pub) Lucretia: "Whew, that Regnier's something." -(In reply to Rithrin’s question of what they should do next) "We chop down the Hironeiden apes, that's what. Regnier wants to rush it so they can't prepare." -(Ignoring Rithrin’s ‘Luci...’) “Where’s Cirith?” -”What?” -”I told you. My sword broke.” -”Don’t push it. Try this crap on Cirith.” -(In reply to Cirith’s question of ‘going at it again’) "Yup, can't help it. We were arguing whether Rithrin is a dumbass or not. I won." -(After Cirith’s ‘Um… I can go.’) “I don’t have time for this. We’ll be leaving soon. For a real fight… prepare yourselves.” -(At the main gate) “Regnier and Commander Rumen’s troops are already engaging the enemy. We’ll surprise the fleeing Hironeidens before they reach Aten! Hurry!” -(Reaching Aten, after Rithrin’s comment on the Humans fleeing) “Come on.” After Mission 5 -”Rumen and Regnier have set up camp. Let’s join them.” -(To Rumen, after being told of her soon-to-be promotion) “Thank you, Commander. Um, may I ask why you are so loyal to Vellond and these Bloodsuckers?” -(After hearing Rumen off-handedly suggest joining the Kaedes rebellion) “No, of course not. What I mean…” -(After hearing Rumen’s point) “Given that choice, yes, I suppose…” -”Hmm…” -(Approaching Rithrin and Cirith in the camp’s pub) “Hmmph.” -(To Rithrin’s congratulations on her soon-to-be promotion) “No thanks to you, dumb ass. Now get ready. We’re leaving for Esse soon.” After Mission 6 (Esse) -"If it weren't for that Walden-ape, we could have captured their King...damn!" -"...I'll be in the operations room. Something's not right." -(Speaking to herself) "knew it...something's wrong." -"Commander Rumen..." -"Poor baby. You miss his muscles, don't you?" -(Upon arriving to Halmoral) "What do you think, Commander Rumen...should we attack?" -"With one Hog Sapper troop?" -"Fine." -"We'll just go and say hello to them! Forward!" After Mission 7 (Halmoral) -"Rumen will love this. We'll go to Hironeiden now." -(To Rithrin) "Things don't look so good." -"Watch it, Rithrin." -(To Rumen in the Operations) "Yes, but here..." -"Dwarves and Elves don't get involved unless their own matters are at stake. They won't risk their lives for Hironeiden. And they certainly won't show up together!" -(To Cirith saying she’s “tired”) "I know. Rest now. We'll prepare things for tomorrow." -(Three days later) "When you're all ready, at the gate. We'll finish Hironeiden this time!" After Mission 8 (Hironeiden) -(After Rumen’s exclamation of frustration) "Why would the Dwarves and Elves intervene?" -(In reply to Rithrin’s ‘Things are not always as they seem’) "What are you, a sage now?" After Mission 9 (Posterus Green) -"Barely saved our lives. Let's head to Esse." -"Yes, my only regret is saving you." -(To Rumen in Operations) "Altar of Destruction? Not to Arein...?" -"That place is holy only to the Chimps. We put no value on that site, so why..." -"Alright, Commander." -(Aloud near Morene) "I can't understand this." -(To Morene) "Do you know something I should know, Morene?" -(Next day, after Rithrin asks her why she is alone) "Being alone for one thing..." -"That is a surprise. Like what?" -"I'm really not interested..." -(After being offered to join the Kaedes by Rithrin, along with Cirith) ”What?” -(After Rithrin reveals his true allegiance to the rebellion) ”Are you out of your mind, you fool! Do you want to die so badly?” -”You know?” -(After Morene bids them goodnight after walking in on them talking) ”Uh oh…” -(Next day) ”Morene, Rithrin and Cirith are gone. I wonder what happened?” -(to Rumen, upon arriving to Scimeterdell) ”No...I…” -”I…..” -(Upon arriving to the Holy Ground) ”...are they out of their minds…those fools…” -(To Morene) ”You know something. It doesn’t make sense that Cirith would be so in love that she’d just follow him to join the Kaedes.” -”What are they doing? Those idiots…” There are no more after-mission dialogues. Briefing Before Mission 3 -”We know there’s an enemy base near Lichenvale. We’re going to mess around with them a little…” -”Somewhere northwest, but we haven’t pinpointed the exact location. No big tactics--just a little fire from the south will be enough to shake’em up.” Before Mission 4 (Glaucus River) -”There’s the Glaucus River. Regnier will cross somewhere around here.” -”Our Hogs are guarding the riverbank, and traps are set around the area.” -”So, babysitting is the name of the game. We’re here to make sure these mindless Hogs don’t mess it up.” -(To Morene’s remark about taking their place) “Shut up, Half-Leech--this is my briefing. Get out there and watch the Hogs wallow. That is all.” Before Mission 5 -”As the result of our successful defense of the Glaucus River, Regnier is chasing away the Chimps the west.” -”Our mission is to attack the retreating army’s rear. The hunt is on! We’re after Monkey-ass!!” -”Apes should be coming in from the northeast, and out to the southwest. We will ambush them from the southeast.” -”Those low-life Apes are in for a display of our High-Elven might.” Before Mission 6 (Esse) -”We will go in from southeast of Esse Castle and proceed north.” -”Let Scorpions break down the castle walls. We will support them to make their jobs easier.” -”Scorpions are tough against most attacks, but are vulnerable against Catapult attacks and such. Therefore, we will destroy enemy troops that may harm the Scorpions.” -”One last thing. Rumen gave her word that unrestricted looting will be allowed if we succeed on the mission. That is all.” Before Mission 7 (Halmoral) -”According to the Scout, enemies are located here.” -”We’ll infiltrate from northwest and set fire to the base.” -”Try to avoid direct combat. After this, we head to Hironeiden to meet up with Rumen. Let’s do this.” Before Mission 8 (Hironeiden) -”Well, , it seems like the might of the High Elves is needed everywhere. The siege of Hironeiden Castle isn’t going so well.” -(To Morene’s comment about Rumen not liking what she said) “Shut up. Now, the inner wall of Hironeiden is here.” -”Our mission is to destroy the inner wall and advance into the castle. Most enemies will be stationed on the outside. In other words, if the inner wall is destroyed… Hironeiden is ours.” -”It’s been said that there are countless treasures in Hironeiden Castle, just lying there waiting for us to come in and take it. Let’s not keep that beautiful treasure waiting! Dismissed!” Before Mission 9 (Posterus Green) -”Because of those hairy little midgets and low-life Elves, we are forced to run with our tails between our legs.” -”Our mission is to secure a retreat path for our allies and fend off enemy attacks. The path for retreat is here.” -”Above all, we must not stain the honorable name of the Vellond Border Guards.” Mission 10 (Scimeterdell, The Holy Ground) -”Something’s going on, Morene. Tell me.” Final mission, the game ends.